Bruno
| appears anime = Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's | gender = male | deck = Tech Genus | japanese voice = }} Bruno a.k.a. Dark Glass is a mysterious young man from Satellite. As Dark Glass, he has guided Yusei Fudo, so that he can defeat the Synchro Killers. According to Bruno, he was created for the sake of defeating the Infinity Trio, in order to stop their ambitions. He is one of the few left-handed duelists (and as such, has his deck on the right side of his D-Wheel facing forward as opposed to facing inward from the left). He possesses skills in computer and mechanics that are equal if not superior even to Yusei. It was initially not revealed that Bruno and Dark Glass were the same person, although many fans speculated that they were due to similar traits and having the same voice actor. V Jump has confirmed that they are indeed the same character and it was solidified in Episode 107 where Bruno revealed his transformation sequence into Dark Glass. V Jump image 5D's Character Analyze Biography Before his amnesia As Dark Glass, Bruno watched over Yusei Fudo and Jack Atlas Duel, where Yusei tried to win without using Synchro Monsters after seeing Ghost's anti-Synchro monster. After the Duel, Yusei suspected that he is being watched, but Dark Glass vanished before Yusei could spot him. and his friends from going after Ghost.]] Dark Glass attended the World Riding Duel Grand Prix opening ceremony. After Placido confronted an intruder, everyone believed to be Ghost, Dark Glass confronted Yusei and his friends in the parking lot. Yusei got the same feeling, he felt when he thought someone was watching him earlier. Dark Glass tried to discourage from from chasing the intruder, saying that they won't be able to reach Ghost on time, nor would Yusei be able to defeat him. The only way Yusei can defeat Ghost is if he "surpasses his limit", Dark Glass claimed. Dark Glass challenged Yusei to a Turbo Duel to demonstrate this. Before the Duel, he said that he would like to test Yusei and sped ahead, forcing Yusei to ride at high speeds to keep-up. If Yusei is afraid of his speed level, he won't be able to defeat Ghost, Dark Glass claimed. Yusei was surprised by how much control Dark Glass had over his Duel Runner. The two eventually dueled, with Yusei's friends watching, as well as the Infinity Trio. Dark Glass demonstrated the power of his Accel Synchro Monster "Tech Genus Blade Gunner MAXX-10000". As Yusei tried to destroy it, Dark Glass unexpectedly prevented this by removing it from the game using its effect. This caused him to lose the Duel. Yusei asked why Dark Glass made himself a shield for his monster. Dark Glass stated that he is not as good a person as Yusei might believe, and he won't reveal all the secrets concerning the Accel Synchro Monsters. Yusei asked why he told him this. Dark Glass doesn't reply, but says that there will be a day when they Duel again. Upon leaving, he was confronted by Placido to question him about his motives for dueling Yusei (suspicious that he was teaching him something new after seeing him demonstrate Accel Synchro). Dark Glass simply asks if he is afraid and that he was created for the sole purpose of defeating the three of them. However, Placido (while distracted), was about to hit a stray cat and Dark Glass slams Placido's D-Wheel out of the way to save it (preservation of life being one of his objectives). In doing so, he lost control of his D-Wheel, which caused him to crash through the guard rails of the road and fall into the ocean. Placido merely thought him dead and returned to headquarters, thinking nothing else of it. Pre-World Riding Duel Grand Prix Bruno washed-up unconscious on the shore of a beach in Satellite, with amnesia. He was taken into custody by the special investigators Mina Simington and Tetsu Trudge. Since all the facilities in New Domino were full, the asked Yusei Fudo, Jack Atlas and Crow Hogan if they would take care of a person they found with amnesia, but the three of them refused. The trio later spotted Bruno examining Jack's Duel Runner. Jack mistook Bruno for a thief and knocked him unconscious, before taking off on his Duel Runner. Mina and Trudge arrive on the scene and asked Bruno what he was doing. Yusei and Crow then realize that he is the man with amnesia. Yusei agrees to look after him for one night. At the Poppo Time garage, the three quickly found out that Bruno has a great knowledge of Duel Runner mechanics, as he increased the power of Jack's Duel Runner. Yusei and Bruno quickly became friends, while Jack was still uncertain if they could trust Bruno. Yusei and Bruno begin stayed up all night working on engines, discussing the Planetary Particle and agreed to work a new engine for the World Riding Duel Grand Prix. The morning after they finished working on the plans for the engine, Yusei and Bruno are about to show Crow and Jack their new model blueprints on the computer when they discover that the plans have been stolen. Jack blames Bruno for the theft because of his suspicion, but Crow points out that a thief wouldn't stick around after stealing something, erasing the blame an impulsive Jack placed on him. As the four try to think about the situation, Bruno realizes one of Jack's nearby cup ramen is missing. He then discovers a wrapper from one of them in the trash, assuming that the culprit ate one while extracting the data. As he examines the plastic, he realizes that someone couldn't have opened the seal with a glove on, therefore a fingerprint must have been left. Bruno finds a print upon further inspection, confirming his deductions and gaining some trust from Crow and Jack. In a hurry to get information on the thief, they immediately begin to run the print through the Security database, but they come across a firewall in the form of a Duel Puzzle as the password, where the turn player must think through the current simulation of a Duel and complete the Duel Puzzle. Once they begin, the four are given 5 minutes until the mirrored servers are tracked and they are caught hacking the Security database. Crow and Jack tried and failed. In the last 2 minutes, Bruno manages to solve the puzzle, overcoming the firewall and winning Jack and Crow's complete trust. The four discovered that Lazar was the thief of the engine blueprints data, causing them to go after him. They follow the limo he is seen getting into. While riding, Lazar sees the the four chasing him and decides to try to lose them. The chase leads to a foot chase in a mall, while the four are trying to hide their appearance from Lazar. However, he is fully aware of their presence and allows Crow and Jack to catch him. He escapes and provokes them to chase him, splitting the two up from Bruno and Yusei. Lazar leaves hologram decoys around to lead the two groups on wild goose chases while he leaves the area in the all the commotion to catch a cab. Bruno realizes that they are chasing images and dismantles the decoy he and Yusei were following. Bruno and Yusei then follow Lazar on their Duel Runners to the headquarters of the Infinity Trio. While wandering inside, Placido is alerted of their intrusion and locks down the inner halls, splitting Yusei and Bruno. Bruno decides to find Crow and Jack and bring them there to help Yusei. While looking for an exit, Bruno finds a locked door. With his mechanical expertise, he unlocks it, only to be found by Placido. Upon seeing him, Bruno suffers a massive headache for an unknown reason. Placido takes advantage of this and knocks him out. He is later awaken on the floor of the room he discovered, a large storage facility that was used for recently activated Riding Roids. He hears the self-destruct alarm set off by Placido, and is found soon after by Crow and Jack, who are looking for Yusei. Jack notices a room above and assumes it is the control room. The three immediately run up a flight of stairs leading to the room, where he attempts to disarm the self-destruct sequence. The controls are unresponsive, but a security camera view of Yusei appears. Jack finds the microphone and they warn Yusei of the situation. Yusei tells them he has a plan and to go on ahead. Crow and Jack are hesitant, but do as Yusei says. Bruno protests, not wanting to leave Yusei behind. Jack punches him in the face, threatening to drag him out of there if he won't go willingly. Crow remarks that it's not easy for them either. As they leave down the hallway that Crow and Jack first came through, Jack explains that Bruno doesn't know Yusei like they do. He and Crow tell him that Yusei wants them not to worry about him, and that he'll believe in even the smallest chance of winning. Bruno accepts Yusei's reasons. The building explodes just as the three make it out far enough to be safe. They wonder if Yusei is alright and then see Lazar floating out of the smoke hanging onto his balloon, holding Yusei in his other hand. Bruno states that Jack was right. After Yusei lands, the three run to greet him. Sometime later, he is at the the Kaiba Dome duel track with Yusei, Jack and Crow as they practice tag dueling for the WRGP. After Jack leaves the team, a week passes and Sector Security puts out a warrant for his arrest. Bruno, Yusei and Crow head to the Security headquarters and learn of a turbo duelist that seems to be Jack causing others to crash during the game. Crow outbursts at Jack's denial and indifference to the matter, causing Jack to become even more apathetic to the situation and his friends. Later, at their apartment, he scolds Crow for having said those things. Crow admits his regret at doing so, now that Jack won't talk about what may have happened. He says that Jack could very well be guilty. Leo suggests that they should find the real culprit to prove Jack innocent, but without any clues, Yusei says it's best to leave the case in the Security's hands. After the imposter Jack was exposed and defeated, life seemed to return to normal. Yusei, Crow, and Jack all continued to work on their Duel Runner with Bruno's help. Yusei and Bruno meet up with Trudge and Mina in Sector Security's HQ, in regards of finding out who he is, but they have no background information about them. While leaving, the building is evacuated due to a bomb threat, and they remain stuck in an elevator due to a power outage, but manage to escape shortly after. They encounter Sherry Leblanc and Mizoguchi, identifying them as the cause of the ruckus. Bruno manages to follow Sherry up to the Sector Security's main computer. She tries to subdue him, but after a few minutes Bruno's eyes turn red and he starts to fight back with superhuman like strength. Fortunately for her, he turns back to normal when he sees the Z-One card and decides to go along with whatever Sherry has planned, until eventually they were transported in a cyber-like area, met with an unknown person. Then, he finds himself with Yusei, Mizoguchi, and Sherry at the shore of a lake, wondering about what happened. World Riding Duel Grand Prix In the World Riding Duel Grand Prix, he serves as part of the the Pit Crew for Team 5D's along with Leo and Luna, he monitors the Duel Runners performance via a computer terminal at their team station. After the duel between Team 5D's and Team Unicorn, Bruno joins everyone at the victory party in the team's garage. During the party Sherry arrives and Bruno begins to act strangely. After Sherry leaves, Bruno goes to the beach where Sector Security found him and finds a small kitten. Bruno's eyes immediately turn red again and he starts to see memories of Placido and of when he, Sherry and Yusei were transported to an unknown area when the Sector Security's computer turned critical and a series of binary codes start appearing in his head and he starts to go mad. It is unknown where he went during or after this, but he is later seen acting as if nothing happened, aiding Yusei in tuning his Duel Runner. He is also doing his regular job again when Team 5D's faces Team Catastrophe. During the attack of Riding Roids, Bruno tries to follow Yusei, Sherry, Mizoguchi, Jack, and Kazama to defeat them but is unable to catch up with them due to their superior Duel Runners. However, his memories immediately returned. Recalling his mission from The Magatama God - Zone, he becomes Dark Glass once again to intervene in the battle and assist Yusei directly in achieving Accel Synchro. In the process of stalling for time for Yusei to do so, he once again faces Placido but in a proper Duel. After recalling their previous encounter, they make their Duel official. During the Duel, Bruno attempts to Accel Synchro himself only for Placido to essentially cheat by summoning 5 other Diablo Riding Roids to block his progression and directly interfere in their duel (still on Battle Royale Mode). This too was interrupted by the return of Yusei after he had at last received his Accel Synchro as well as the means to do so. Placido, in a fit of rage and boldness, ignores Dark Glass and challenges Yusei to a duel against the advice and orders of Jose and Luciano, citing that he is doing God's will and will smite all who stand before it, and leaving Bruno to duel the rest of the Diablo. He is able to defeat them and after that catch up with Yusei, only to see him fail to perform an Accel Synchro Summon. As the duel goes on, Bruno follows Yusei and Placido, overseeing the duel and finally witnessing the successful summoning of Yuseis new Accel Synchro Monster Shooting Star Dragon which is able to defeat Placido, tearing him apart from his Duel Runner and into pieces. Right after Jose and Lucciano appear before Yusei, Jack and Crow after the duel - telling them of their plans for New Domino City - Bruno is about to vanish again. Yusei stops him, asking him why he did know about Yusei being able to Accel Synchro. But Bruno answers he doesn't know either. The God of Destiny is providing Yusei with an alternate way of managing things and only Yusei was able to do the Accel Synchro. After that Bruno leaves the group again, speaking to himself on the way about the real battle is still in front of them all... Later on the normal Bruno is seen among Team 5D's again and no one seems to know what happened to him or who he really is. It is likely that Bruno remembers being Dark Glass now but didn't tell anything to Yusei and the others. Abilities It has been hinted many times that Bruno is a robot or at least possesses cybernetics in his body. Although he normally displays no special abilities whatsoever, he actually possesses great physical skills. He can also call for Delta Eagle with a special signal emitted from his eyes and can shift his voice and clothing with green code similar to Placido's, with the exception that Placido uses a red code instead. Deck As Dark Glass, Bruno uses a "Tech Genus" Deck which focuses on Synchro Summoning his Synchro Monsters, sometimes twice per turn, and using the new Accel Synchro Summon method for his ace monster: "Tech Genus Blade Gunner MAXX-10000". Compared to most characters so far, Bruno's Synchro Summon chants are like system checks rather than making an emotional or profound message. References Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's characters